


Man's Best Friend

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Electroplay, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Muzzles, Omorashi, Pet Play, Piss, Puppy Play, Spanking, Tail Plugs, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Watersports, blowjob, dubcon, handjob, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Reno’s big mouth lands him a role as Rufus Shinra’s dog for a day. The position isn’t as cushy as he expected it to be.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Man's Best Friend

Reno pulled the remnants of his pants off, letting them fall to Tseng’s office floor. He slumped down in one of the chairs in front of the desk with a huff.

“This isn’t gonna come outta my paycheck, is it?” he groaned, turning to watch Tseng dig through one of the drawer sets for a spare pair. He kicked at the ones he’d just tossed off, watching his foot go right through the hole on the upper thigh.

“Remind me again how they tore in the first place?” Tseng inquired. Reno scowled.

“The VP’s dumb dog mistook me for a chew toy,” he grumbled.

“And why would Dark Nation do that?” Tseng prodded, “You weren’t messing around and getting her too excited, were you?”

“Of course not,” Reno lied. The dog was fun to tease, especially when Reno could get his hands on a laser pointer. He knew she got nippy sometimes, but… well, she’d never gotten _that_ nippy before. Once she had a solid grip on his pant leg, the trousers were a lost cause. She’d thrown Reno’s skinny frame around like a ragdoll and halfway pantsed him before Rufus and Tseng heard the commotion and came to his rescue.

“Stupid dog…” Reno whispered to himself.

Tseng knew he was lying, of course. The laser pointer on the floor had been proof enough. It was simply frustrating that Reno didn’t appear to be learning his lesson.

“Well, I’m afraid that this isn’t an expense I can cover,” Tseng shrugged and turned back to the drawer, attempting to locate pants in Reno’s size. He was running low on stock in that particular fit - Reno was a little too reckless when it came to keeping his uniforms in good condition. It might be time to look into ordering more.

Reno groaned loudly, slumping so far down he nearly slid out of the chair. Not that the money mattered that much to him - he’d had bigger cuts taken from his pay to replace things he’d damaged - but it still served to add insult to injury.

“Can’t believe they even let Rufus keep that dumb mutt,” Reno sneered, “It’s always so destructive. When do you think he’s gonna wise up and just let the science department have at it?”

“Rufus has had Dark Nation since he was young, Reno,” Tseng chided, “I know you’re frustrated, but try to have a little compassion. She was his only friend for quite some time - he wouldn’t dream of letting her go.”

“Pfft,” Reno rolled his eyes, “Who would give a kid a pet like _that?_ And besides, he’s got _actual_ friends now, like us,” Reno kicked his shredded pants again, “Should just get rid of it at this point.”

Reno glanced at Tseng, looking for a reaction, but was surprised to see his boss’ eyes trained on the office door. Reno slowly turned his head to look.

_Oh, SHIT._

“Mr. Vice President,” Tseng bowed his head respectfully as Rufus walked through the threshold. He had Dark Nation with him, now tethered on a leash.

“Director,” Rufus returned a nod in Tseng’s direction, then cast a furious glare toward Reno. It had the redhead scrambling to his feet to face the executive in respect, remembering far too late that he was pantsless, clad only in his navy boxer briefs from the waist down.

“S-Sir,” Reno attempted a sloppy bow. 

“Reno,” Rufus turned up his nose at him, barely respecting the botched formality of the greeting. Rufus walked Dark Nation into the room and right over to Tseng, holding the end of her leash out to him.

“Please make sure they’re careful with her,” Rufus said, casting a glance to Reno, “She’s very precious to me - my only friend,” Reno felt his face go red, and he sank back down into the chair, attempting to hide his underwear from the VP’s view.

Tseng rolled his eyes and sighed as he took the leash. Leave it to Rufus to bring the drama.

“I do know how much she means to you, Sir. I’ll make sure the veterinarian handles her kindly. Though if I may…” Tseng looked at Reno, parallelling Rufus’s look, “I’ll remind you that you do have friends in us as well.”

“Hmph,” Rufus balked, “With friends like these, who needs enemies?”

Reno returned the VP’s comment with an annoyed look.

“Okay, look, I’m sorry,” he huffed, “I know you love that dog. But don’t you ever think that maybe she’s a little… I dunno… Spoiled?”

The look Tseng shot at Reno could kill a man. Still, Reno was more concerned with Rufus’s response. To everyone’s surprise, the executive was fairly cool-headed.

“D is family to me,” he said plainly, “I simply treat her as I would treat anyone else I care about. Asking me to get rid of her is like asking Tseng to get rid of you.”

Reno’s ears went red. Was he _seriously_ getting compared to that mutt right now? What a slap in the face!

“Hey, fuck off!” Reno snapped, “I’m no damn dog. I actually contribute to this company!”

“I don’t see your face on currency,” Rufus smirked, pulling a coin from his pocket as if he’d fucking planned that. The shine of the silver made Reno that much madder. 

“W-what does that matter?” Reno countered. He opened his mouth to make another remark, but hands slipped against the sides of his neck and clicked something in place - the collar that Tseng kept in his desk just for Reno. Usually it was something that was reserved for kinky rewards during the workday, but today Reno had a feeling that he wasn’t going to have a good time. He struggled, but once the collar was snapped on, Tseng gripped him by his hair and threw an elbow around his neck, locking him still. Fuck… he’d been so caught up in the argument that he’d failed to notice Tseng grab the collar (and accompanying leash) from his desk and sneak up behind him. Oh, what a fucking rookie mistake. That was almost more embarrassing than getting caught pantsless.

“Stay,” Tseng ordered. Reno wanted to struggle more, but he knew better than to test Tseng. Dark Nation wandered past his chair back toward Rufus, who picked up her dragging leash from the floor. Reno glared daggers at the dog.

“I think I have a solution to this argument,” Tseng spoke up, slightly relaxing his grip on Reno, “A chance for both of you to prove your points.”

Reno and Rufus both looked questioningly at Tseng, waiting for his fix to come out.

“Rufus, let’s trade dogs for the day,” Tseng smirked, “I’ll see to it that Dark Nation gets her wellness check, as planned, and you can show Reno what a day in her life is like. Reno will get to see exactly how ‘spoiled’ she really is, and we’ll see if the office falls behind on its work for the day without him here. We’ll find out this evening who was right.”

Reno felt his stomach drop. Trade… dogs? Oh fuck, that meant _him_. 

Tseng was just… handing him off to Rufus for the day? _Yikes_ . Reno knew what to expect with Tseng, but he had _no idea_ what to expect with Rufus. He’d never been simply alone with him. Even the few times they’d banged previously had been more along the lines of “department affairs.” Meetings or otherwise, he always had at least Rude and Tseng with him - this would have him flying solo, and fully at Rufus’s mercy… Or lack thereof. Surely Rufus was going to make him regret his comments. The scary part was wondering _how_ he planned to do that.

Rufus’s smile made Reno shudder. 

“An excellent proposal,” Rufus said. He stepped over to Tseng, and the two men exchanged leashes. The executive looked down at Reno, delighting over the fear in his eyes, and tugged at the chain. 

Reno fully considered just taking the collar off of himself and bolting for the door. Ultimately, that wasn’t an option - he was going to get it from Tseng tenfold later if he did that. If he didn’t get fired and killed first, that is. Bottom line - not worth it.

Reno gulped as he stood. If he was a dog, then his tail certainly would’ve been between his legs - not that the lack of pants helped anything. Rufus tugged again and began leading Reno toward the door.

“Thank you again, Director,” Rufus nodded at Tseng, “I’ll be in touch.”

“Of course, Sir,” Tseng smiled and returned the nod, “I look forward to your updates.”

The office door shut behind Reno, and he blushed furiously as the Vice President led him to the elevator. He prayed as they walked through the administrative wing that no one was going to see him like this - practically cowering, hooked onto a collar and leash and in this state of undress. Lucky for him, he survived the walk to the presidential suite, but he knew it was about to get much worse.

“Strip,” Rufus issued his command almost as soon as they stepped into his office. Reno cringed, but stayed silent and obeyed, removing his suit jacket and shirt, socks, and shoes. He hoped Rufus would at least let him keep his underwear, but the glance downward and pointed look he got suggested otherwise. Reno whimpered softly as he shed his last scrap of dignity and added it to the growing pile crumpled on the floor. 

“I’ve never met a dog who could stand like that,” Rufus jabbed, “Get down, mutt.”

Reno burned hot with shame and anger as he fell to his hands and knees. He almost wished for a second that he really was a dog so he could rip up Rufus’s pants in revenge. This was royally unfair - Reno was obviously the victim here, after all. Did no one else see that?

“Good dog,” Rufus smirked, “Now then, you can come stay over here while I work,” he pulled on the leash again, forcing Reno to crawl over to the side of his desk. In the back corner of the room, there was a plush dog bed, plenty big enough for him to lie down comfortably in, along with a dish of water and a few slobbered-on chew toys. The whole corner had that nasty dog-smell to it that Reno just hated. Unfortunately for him, it also happened to have a hook on the wall, which Rufus attached the short leash to.

He said nothing more as he sat down at his desk, immediately pulling up paperwork and resuming wherever he’d left off.

There was no worse punishment to Reno than complete and utter boredom. He was fidgety, and needed something to do - badly. Or at the very least needed some attention. At the moment, neither of these things seemed likely to come to him, so instead Reno was simply left to stew in his frustration. Stupid, stupid dog… Dogs are awful. Reno had always been more of a cat guy - not that cats liked him very well anyway, but he identified with them much more than any dog. An image flashed through his mind - despite knowing that Tseng was taking Dark Nation to the vet, he still imagined the mangy animal sitting on the office couch that Reno often claimed. He knew Dark Nation was hairless, but Reno still pictured her shedding everywhere and leaving his space ruined. Could today get any worse?

Reno tossed and turned in the bed, fighting hard to keep from opening his mouth. He didn’t need to get himself in more trouble, but this was halfway to torture. He’d honestly been expecting to get a real hell of a punishment, or kicked around at least, and the silence he got instead was unnerving. Finally, after less than ten minutes, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’m bored,” he grumbled.

Rufus ignored him. 

“I _said_ ,” Reno enunciated, “I’m _bored_.”

“You know,” Rufus said, not even bothering to look up from his papers, “People often claim that dogs don’t talk, but I disagree. I think they do talk - but we just can’t understand them,” He left the thought at that, expanding no more.

“...What?” Reno raised a brow at his boss. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Reno waited for an answer, but none came. He reverted to his previous tactic - at least that had gained some kind of response.

“ _Booooored_ ,” he groaned.

“I’m sorry,” Rufus said emphatically, “I can’t understand dogs that try to talk.”

Reno’s face twisted up in anger. Fucking hell, _that’s_ what he meant. What a bastard. Reno almost felt embarrassed that he hadn’t put that together sooner - man, he was off his game today. First getting stealth-collared and now that. 

Reno lifted his form off the bed for the first time, a plan coming to mind. Rufus wanted him to communicate like a dog? Well, here then. Malicious compliance was Reno’s strong suit, after all. The redhead crawled across the floor as far as the leash would let him, sidling right up against Rufus’s chair. The motion caught the VP’s eye, and he finally turned away from his work and looked down at his substitute pet, grinning.

“Does the puppy want some scritches?” Rufus snickered, lowering his hand and ruffling Reno’s hair. He’d hardly had time to touch him before he felt a sharp pain on his leg.

“Ah!” Rufus jerked away and freed his skin from the bite, but Reno held on to his pants, giving the VP a clear view of the Turk’s teeth as they pulled at the fabric. Reno was determined to get his message across. He tugged harder, trying to form at least one measly little rip.

_SPRITZ SPRITZ._

Reno felt a burst of cold on his face, and it was enough to make him gasp in surprise and release the VP’s pants. As soon as his grip was lost, he felt Rufus grab a handful of his hair and yank him upwards. He had just started to open his eyes to face the angry executive when he felt another flash of cold wetness. _SPRITZ_.

“H-hey!” Reno whined. Every time he started to open his eyes, Rufus hit him again. From the moisture building on his skin, Reno realized he was getting blasted with a spray bottle. Knowing what it was didn’t make it particularly easier to take in the eyes though, and Reno attempted to shake free so he could wipe his face.

“Bad dog,” Rufus gave him another spray, “No biting.”

The vice president released Reno’s hair, but before he even had his face dried, he felt a hard pull on his collar. Rufus slipped his hand between the snug leather and Reno’s neck and wasn’t gentle as he directed him to the west door of the room.

Rufus’s presidential suite (vice presidential suite, to be formal) encompassed both his office and his living quarters, so it was mere steps from his desk to his bed. All the better for Reno - he appreciated the short walk (or, rather, crawl) more in that moment than he ever had before. Rufus pulled him up to his feet and directed him to climb onto the bed.

“Lie on your stomach,” he said sharply, then mumbled to himself as he turned around and pulled out his phone, typing out some kind of message, “Should’ve done this the minute we got here.” 

Reno felt sweat begin to mix with the water from the spray bottle on his face. He was going to be in for it now… but honestly, even this more threatening punishment was better than the utter boredom he’d been suffering earlier. At least he was getting what he expected this time - some sort of input, even negative, would be better than none at all. He settled himself down as Rufus disappeared into his spacious closet.

When Rufus returned, he had an armful of items - Reno couldn’t quite make it out right away; there was a lot of black silicone in that mix. Before he could get his bearings, a dog-bone-shaped bit gag was stuffed rudely into his mouth and secured, immediately muffling any complaint.

“There - a chew toy to keep you busy…” Rufus smirked. He pulled a cage of some sort over Reno’s face next, placing it right over the gag. Reno realized with horror that it was a muzzle.

“...And that to keep you from biting me again. Along with this.”

Reno yelped as he felt something smack his ass - hard. That was harder than a hand, but he hadn’t caught sight of what was causing him that pain. He craned his neck just in time to see Rufus pull back a small leather paddle and whip it down again.

“Bad dog,” Rufus snapped as the paddle rained down, “You don’t bite your handler, understand?”

“Mmmph!!” Reno tried to affirm his boss’ directions with the “Yes, Sir” he’d been drilled on, but the gag turned his shouts into muted howls. He felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes and his body writhed on the bed, trying and failing to take the blows without complaint. The wiggling earned him some extra smacks on the thighs before Rufus finally decided that he’d had enough. He dropped the paddle back on the bed and exchanged it for another object, but at this point Reno was too bleary-eyed to see what was coming. He sniffled and winced, biting the gag to hold back tears. He refused to let the VP see him cry - not this time, bitch. Not this time. The determination helped him get it together, but no sooner had he started to relax and exhale than he felt a prodding between his stinging ass cheeks.

“Relax, puppy,” Rufus said lowly, his voice almost a purr, “Just a proper tail for you to wag, that’s all.”

Reno shuddered out a moan, but he’d been stuffed with plugs for punishment often enough to know that trying to push against it just hurt that much worse. He did his best to relax himself for the intrusion, not knowing how big it might be. At least it was well-lubed - and the lube didn’t burn. Those were not always givens during his punishments with Tseng, so as far as he was concerned, it was merciful.

It was also, however, large. Oh, _very_ large. Rufus was at least giving him time and going slowly, but even then Reno grunted and winced, nearly feeling like the damn thing was going to split him in two. Eventually it got bad enough to draw a shout from him, but only one short exclamation escaped as the plug slid into place. Fucking hell - that wasn’t gonna be very fun when the time came to take it out. Reno was sure his ass would be aching terribly by the end of the day unless Rufus had plans to remove the plug… Though the wagging silicone tail on the end of it gave him a feeling that it would remain in place all day long. Reno peered at it over his shoulder and shifted his hips uncomfortably. Simply that gentle movement made the plug obvious within him, rocking gently against his prostate as the tail wagged lazily back and forth. Rufus chuckled.

“Just one last finishing touch,” the blond said. Reno looked up just in time to watch Rufus place a pair of dog ears on his head - one floppy, one upright. They were made of black faux fur and were held in place by a headband. Reno scrunched up his nose at the decoration - okay, everything else made sense to a degree, but that was just pointless. He wasn’t a dress-up doll.

But, well, he wasn’t a dog either, and yet here he was.

Rufus stood tall and tugged on the leash.

“Come,” he commanded sternly, “I have to get back to work.”

Dismounting the tall bed was a lot harder with the plug embedded - it pressed uncomfortably within Reno with even the slightest movement. He lowered himself ass-backwards off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, following Rufus’s tugs on the leash back to the dog bed in the office. He laid down as well as he could, attempting to find some kind of angle that wasn’t borderline painful. His ass ached, his jaw ached, his hole ached - and all of that combined was beginning to make his cock ache. Fuck, not now… Reno faced the wall and attempted to hide his shame as his boner grew, oblivious to his distaste for his surroundings. That wet dog smell still hung in the air, but apparently it was no match for the rest of the stimulating sensations.

Rufus’s pen returned to paper, occasionally swapping to his keyboard to tap away something of no particular importance to Reno. The Turk sulked on the floor, debating between stroking himself and picking at his cuticles. He eventually decided on the latter - stroking would just make a mess, and he really didn’t want the VP to think he was enjoying this in any capacity. He’d broken his habit of picking at his nailbeds a while ago, but at the moment there was absolutely nothing better to do.

Until the door swung open.

“Sir,” An employee entered the room - one of the chefs from the cafeteria. At his particular angle, Reno couldn’t be seen. He was too far behind the desk. But the approaching footsteps still struck him with fear. On instinct, he slunk his way around the sound, stuffing himself as far as he could under Rufus’s desk. His torso got under the desk entirely, and the collar tugged him back chokingly as he tried to tuck his ass in.

A clatter was heard on the tabletop, right over his head. He could see the guy’s feet below the desk’s lower edge - less than two feet away.

“Lunch is served, Mr. Vice President,” the cook dutifully spoke.

“Thank you,” Rufus shifted. One of his hands reached down and ruffled Reno’s hair between the ear headband, “And was this prepared as specified? I sent the kitchen a text earlier,” He must’ve been indicating something on the lunch tray - Reno could hear him tap a dish.

“Of course, Sir. I prepared her meal personally. Only the best for your darling Dark Nation!” 

Reno rolled his eyes - what a kiss-ass. That dog was no darling and everyone knew it. He snapped back to the present though as he heard a gentle pat on the tabletop - it was indicating him.

“Indeed,” Rufus put an edge in his voice - wordlessly telling the chef to back off and leave the dog alone, “You may prepare her dinner as usual. Dismissed.”

Reno wrinkled his nose. Not a “her.” Not a dog.

“O-Of course, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” the employee had indeed backed off, and upon taking the instruction made a hasty retreat. Once the door was shut, Reno finally released himself from his collared chokehold and started back to the dog bed, verifying that the coast was clear.

He’d barely turned around before he heard Rufus set something down behind him.

“Come, pup,” the VP said almost cheerfully, “Lunch.”

Reno cringed - he was afraid to turn back around. What awaited him there? Rufus’s comment to the chef suggested that it was going to be something higher grade than kibble - hopefully. But still… Reno knew it was going to be in a dog dish, and he was going to have to eat it off the floor. He could only hope whatever it was wasn’t raw. Slowly, he bit the bullet and turned.

Oh, wow… hadn’t really been expecting that. The dish wasn’t some cheapo plastic or metal - it was ceramic. It looked more like a plate than a bowl, and was easily going to be one of the fanciest pieces of flatware Reno’d ever eaten from. The food in the centerpiece was a huge portion of… something. It was pinkish, and almost looked like a fancy pâté - molded into a squared-off dome and garnished with a sprig of some herb. Orange dots were scattered through it, and Reno tilted his head in confusion as he stared at it. Rufus leaned to the floor again and set down a dish of water right next to the food - a little more expectable this time, in a metal bowl.

“Here,” Rufus reached over to Reno and removed the muzzle and gag that were strapped between him and his meal, “If you can behave and eat your lunch properly - just like a _real dog_ \- I won’t put these back on when you’re done,” The blond shot a warning look at Reno and grinned smugly, sealing in the promise.

Reno closed his jaw and took a moment to appreciate the reprieve, hanging his head and huffing as he processed Rufus’s words. Like a real dog, huh? Well, as tempting as it was to make a complete and total mess everywhere, the possibility of being freed from the muzzle and gag were incredibly tempting. Plus, he wasn’t confident that Rufus wouldn’t rub his nose in any messes made today. No thanks.

Reno poked his finger into the loaf on the plate. It gave way, indeed having almost the exact texture of pâté. He lifted it to his face and sniffed, trying to figure out what he was about to put in his mouth.

“What is this stuff?” he looked up at Rufus with concerned eyes. He knew he might be chastised for breaking character again, but he tried to form his face in such a way that let Rufus know that he wasn’t going to play the game until he had a straight answer. Rufus caught his eyes, and for the first time all day, Reno detected the slightest softening to his glance - a hint of sympathy.

“It’s edible,” Rufus conceded an answer and turned away, “All fresh ingredients - human-grade, as I specified for them.”

“Hm,” Reno grumbled under his breath, “Better than kibble.”

“You know, D has her own chef,” Rufus smiled, “All her meals are prepared alongside mine,” He looked down at Reno once again and pierced him with his eyes, “She’s family, after all.”

Oh, that made Reno’s blood boil, but he was in absolutely no position to act on his frustrations. The fucking dog has her own private chef. Because _of course_ she did. Well, Reno wasn’t feeling very much like family yet. He was embarrassed and sore and pissed the hell off. Honestly, he’d rather be sat at his desk right now doing the world’s most boring paperwork - at least then he’d be clothed and would know what his lunch consisted of. 

Instead, here he was, that wad of mystery meat still perched on the end of his finger. He took a deep breath and stuck it in his mouth - despite how unappetizing it looked, he was pretty hungry. Maybe it wasn’t that bad.

Results were… inconclusive. It was definitely some kind of meat paste, but not at all unpleasant on the palate. The orange chunks were carrot and squash pieces scattered throughout, and as much as they didn’t exactly match up with the rest of the flavor profile of the dish, they at least provided a nice change in texture. Reno reached his hand back to the dish.

“I’ve never seen a dog eat with its hands,” Rufus snarked. He hadn’t even looked up from his own lunch. Reno fumed again and lowered his face to the bowl, attempting to figure out how to get his mouth in a workable position above the food. He ended up having to lay flat down on his stomach to get his chin at the proper height without straining his neck constantly. He alternated mouthfuls of meat with sips from the water bowl, not giving Rufus the satisfaction of seeing him lap with his tongue. That wouldn’t be effective anyway. 

Reno managed to choke down about half the serving before his disgust balanced against his hunger. He wasn’t that ravenous - not enough to eat more of that stuff. At any rate, the serving was the right size for a massive mutant dog - not Reno’s skinny ass. Normally he was the type who could eat forever and never gain an ounce, but today the goopy meal laid heavy on his gut. The water was a boon, but still, he eventually turned up his nose and slunk back over to the bed.

There he laid in silence, letting his mind run wild again. He poked at the chew toys a few times as his brain ran back over Tseng’s little idea. “A chance for both of you to prove your points.” Well, for what it was worth, Reno was at least halfway winning - that dog was definitely spoiled. 

Oh, but who was he kidding? Sitting here naked except for a pair of ears, tail plug, and collar - the loser of the debate was more than obvious. Reno sighed and buried his face against the soft bedding, willing himself away from here. What would it take to get Rufus to let him go? Would he have to concede his argument? But how could he when he was technically being proven right? Reno turned and huffed again, eyes softening as the thought crossed his mind - either he was going to leave the office way behind on paperwork today, or his teammates were going to pick up his slack without issue. Reno didn’t know which was worse. No… he did know, didn’t he? Being proven wrong would be worse than all of this - to have his absence hardly matter in the grand scheme of things. He knew the Turks - they weren’t going to have any problem getting his desk work done for him. Hell, Tseng would probably take it all on himself without breaking a sweat. Reno felt the shame and a sense of disposability burrow deep into a pit in his stomach.

Maybe it was true. Maybe he was worth less than the dog.

“Reno,” Rufus spoke and beckoned Reno over with his fingers, “Come here.”

“Y-You said you’d leave the gags off!” Reno growled, hackles up. Rufus snickered at him.

“Relax puppy, I’m not going to put them back on,” he glanced back over his shoulder and smiled at Reno, “I just want you to come over here.”

Reno narrowed his eyes at his superior, suspicious as hell. What exactly was Rufus planning now? His voice had been soft, but Reno didn’t trust that for a second. Still, he slowly got back up on all fours and dragged himself back to the VP’s side. Rufus leaned down and removed the leash clip from Reno’s collar, preventing him from getting choked as he got nearer. 

Then Reno felt Rufus’s hand in his hair again.

The redhead froze, waiting to find out what Rufus had planned. Was he putting something in his hair? Was he gluing the ears on? That would be ridiculous - Reno was just panicking. Seriously, _what the fuck_ was he doing???

“Such a good boy,” Rufus mused. He scritched behind Reno’s ears (actual ears, not the dog ears) and gently ran his fingers down to Reno’s ponytail. Reno began to relax just the slightest bit as it clicked.

He… He was petting him. That’s all.

As degrading as that was, Reno couldn’t resist soft touches to his hair. Frankly, it was especially welcome at the moment, interrupting those self-deprecating thoughts with a kind softness. Reno sighed away his tension and leaned his cheek against Rufus’s leg, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of being pet and doted on for a while. Rufus’s fingers found patterns and sweet spots, scratching just the right places and smoothing the hair in the best ways. Nowhere went untouched or unloved, and it was pure bliss for Reno. He lost track of how long he sat there, hardly moving - just breathing in deeply and basking in the sensations.

He hardly noticed when Rufus’s hand shifted to take hold of his collar until the room lit up with the sound of a video call ringing.

Reno’s eyes burst open and he jolted upwards, hitting his head on the desk.

“Ow!”

“Shh,” Rufus squeezed the collar, “I have to join this meeting. You’re going to stay right there and keep silent, and if you can do that, no one will even know you’re there. Now - _Stay_.”

Reno silenced his breathing and settled back against his boss’ leg, tension bubbling back up inside him in sharp contrast to the relaxation he’d just been swimming in. He heard Rufus click the button to answer the call, and the back wall of the office was washed in the blue light of the screen. Reno had attended video meetings with Rufus before, and he knew the camera could see Rufus’s entire desk space. He would indeed have to stay right where he was to avoid getting caught. Rufus resumed petting his hair as the meeting booted to life and the voices of the other company executives started to ring in.

“Good afternoon, all,” Rufus greeted. He sounded bored already, and his fingers played with Reno’s hair just below the line of his desk. They would’ve barely been out of sight.

“Vice President,” President Shinra’s voice boomed loudly through the room. Rufus returned his hand to his computer for a moment, fiddling with the volume settings, “So kind of you to join us.”

“Hm,” Rufus shrugged, already fully disengaged. Reno had heard him complain about these meetings before, but he’d never thought he’d end up privy to one. He sharpened up his ears to listen in as Rufus resumed the hair-mussing.

It wasn’t much of anything relevant to Reno. Most of the discussion revolved around the company budget. The biggest surprise of the meeting’s first half was just how incompetent most of these execs were - holy shit, these were the guys that ran the company? How did Shinra ever get this powerful? These guys are dolts. 

Well, the answer to that was almost certainly in the money they had. Reno rolled his eyes just about every third sentence, and Rufus didn’t really have much to say the entire time.

A short exchange in the second half of the meeting, however, did cause both of them to perk up.

“Did we ever take care of that situation in Costa?” Heidegger questioned, “The one with the big-mouthed gang leader?”

“Yes,” Rufus piped up, “The situation was resolved by our Turks.”

Reno grinned - he’d been the one to take the lead on that mission.

“Yes, I remember seeing that on the news,” Scarlet drawled, “They made a big show of it in the name of Shinra, didn’t they?”

“They did exactly as I specified,” Rufus chuckled, “Reno sure knows how to put on a good show. He let them know exactly who they were dealing with…”

Rufus ruffled Reno’s hair under the table.

“...I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Oh, Reno could hear the smile in his voice. The praise glowed inside him like the sun. Disposable, my ass - It was an excellent reminder to Reno of what he was worth to the team. He and Rude had been charged with making a show of the assassination to let that gang know not to mess with Shinra. Reno had picked his words carefully and practiced before they went in for the kill, and it was paying off in full. 

The execs all murmured various noises of affirmation, agreeing with Rufus’s sentiment… Except, of course, for one.

“Mr. Vice President, that was a non-issue. I thought I told you to drop the subject and let it take care of itself,” Reno could hear the president’s voice rising. He remembered Tseng mentioning during their briefing that the mission had been the VP’s idea and was running under the president’s nose… Shit, maybe all that name-dropping was a bad thing. Last thing Reno wanted was the president of the company mad at him.

“The rest of the executive team were in agreement, Sir,” Rufus bit out the retort, obviously not pleased to have to defend himself, “At any rate, it’s over and done. Nothing more to concern ourselves with on the subject.”

Reno could feel the silence vibrate through the room, cut through by the sound of the president taking in a deep breath and sighing.

“What’s next on the agenda?”

The meeting moved on, only somewhat more tense than it was before. Reno got the sense that these sorts of altercations between the president and his son weren’t uncommon. Rufus continued ruffling Reno’s hair, letting the stress out through his fingertips as he petted his substitute dog.

Gods, this meeting was long. Reno peered up at Rufus, noting the bored look on his face, his cheek perched on his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Rufus caught Reno’s movement, and he glanced down at the pup with a grin. Just then, the conversation of the meeting lulled.

“How’s Dark Nation doing today?” Palmer’s baby-talking tone was directed at the out-of-frame dog. The one that wasn’t present. Reno stiffened, and Rufus lifted his chin back to the camera above his door.

“She’s as well as ever,” he answered, unfazed, “Just looking for attention, aren’t you, puppy?” Rufus smirked down at Reno and ruffled his hair again.

Reno shot Rufus a wide-eyed, incredulous look. Is he kidding right now? Just gonna act like nothing weird is going on? Reno crammed himself further under the desk, praying that Rufus wasn’t going to get them caught.

“One of my scientists conducted her annual physical this morning,” That smarmy voice… Hojo. Reno perked up his ears - so D was done at the vet? Tseng must still have her, then.

“She’s in fine form these days,” Hojo continued, “I must admit, she’s the finest specimen we ever engineered. I’d still very much like to borrow her some time - just for a few tests, of course.” 

Even Reno could detect his insincerity. That guy didn’t have a trustworthy bone in his body, and Reno scowled at his suspicious invitation. He almost felt defensive - for the briefest of seconds, Reno’s mind flashed through Hojo taking _him_ instead of D back to his lab for who-knew-what sorts of tests and experiments. Despite the fact that Reno had suggested exactly the same thing earlier, he was feeling a rather sudden change of heart. Not even D deserved that kind of a fate.

Rufus put his hand on the back of Reno’s neck, holding his collar protectively.

“She’s had more than enough testing for a while, I’m sure,” Rufus said. That edge was back in his voice, bidding Hojo to fuck off. Luckily, the creep took the hint and dropped the subject.

That was a fine place to end the meeting, and Rufus removed himself from the call. The blue glow from the other executives’ video feeds was suddenly faded, returning the walls of the office to a more natural and warm color. Rufus sighed deeply, continuing to scritch at Reno’s hair as he leaned back in his chair and let his head fall back, his chin tilted toward the ceiling. Reno rested his own chin on the vice president’s knee, taking in the sight while appreciating the touch. Maybe… maybe he should at least apologize for that comment about giving D to the science department. That was… a little harsh. Unwarranted, as Tseng would say.

He was just about to open his mouth when Rufus shifted, pushing the chair back and standing up.

“Well then,” The blond stretched and put his hands on his hips, looking down at Reno, “This is usually the time of day when I take D for a walk around the complex… But I’m not sure that’s a good idea with you,” He smirked at Reno, enjoying the discomfort on his face.

“No thanks,” Reno mumbled in response.

“Instead, I think we should do a little signal training,” Rufus reached for the leash still attached to the wall, pulling it from the hook and snapping it onto Reno’s collar once again. He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a tiny device. Oh, Reno knew what that was - it was a personal taser. He’d seen Rufus use it before for “crowd-control” in the past. It had a variety of settings, from a gentle buzz to an awful shock, and Reno felt sweat form on his brow as Rufus adjusted the control to… something. It wasn’t clear yet where he’d set the dial, but Reno knew he would find out soon enough.

“S-Signal training?” he balked.

“Yes - just some simple commands. I’m sure even _you_ can handle that, can’t you?” Rufus tugged on Reno’s leash and led him into the middle of the room, out in front of the desk, “We’ll start with vocal commands and then we’ll teach you the hand signals. We can drill them until I’m sure you’ve got them down.”

As Rufus continued to outline the plans for their training session, Reno scowled at the floor, fuming at the idea of being commanded around. The irony was lost on him at the time, but later he would realize that his job consisted mostly of taking orders. In the moment, however, he sneered at the concept - perhaps simply being commanded from the floor is what did it. Either way, Rufus did indeed notice the indignance on his face.

“We’ll start with something simple,” Rufus turned around and faced Reno, making sure that he caught eyes with the Turk. He pointed his hand toward the floor and smoothly lifted it toward his chin, creating the hand signal to match his instruction.

“Sit.”

Reno snorted and tried to bite back a grin. What a dumb little gesture - it was gay as hell, and it just looked so stupid when Rufus did it. The redhead made no movements - just snickered to himself as quietly as he could.

Rufus’s eyes narrowed, and Reno jumped as he felt a stinging zap of electricity run through him. He yelped - the surprise got him more than anything else, but it still wasn’t comfortable. That was about a middle-of-the-line zap, and Reno knew that this setting was Rufus’s way of being nice. It was enough that he didn’t need to be told twice before sitting back on his haunches, trying to mimic the way a dog might sit.

“That’s better,” Rufus grinned, “Wish I had some appropriate treats for you. I hate to use this kind of negative reinforcement on a dog, but… well, if punishing you works for Tseng, then it works for me,” The executive held up the handheld torture device, looking it over with a sense of accomplishment. 

Reno huffed as he recovered - all it took was a single point toward him and Rufus could deliver a zap as powerful as he chose. Not that Reno wasn’t used to the feel of electricity - he’d tapped himself with his EMR set to full-strength more times than he cared to admit. In fact, he’d even made use of the weapon in the bedroom on occasion. Nevertheless, it still wasn’t a very pleasant sensation at this level. The worst detail, however, was how the tingling electricity made Reno aware that he was going to have to ask to use the bathroom soon - his bladder was starting to feel uncomfortably full. That absolutely wasn’t going to end well. He could beg Rufus to let him go, but he also knew that opening his mouth was going to get him in trouble.

Well, it was going to be trouble one way or the other. Might as well give it a shot.

“Sir…”

 _ZAP._ Reno yelped again.

“Speak when spoken to, pup,” Rufus smiled cruelly, enjoying Reno’s writhing in discomfort.

Reno shuddered as he struggled to sit still again, reassembling his posture. Ugh - that didn’t work, and it certainly wasn’t worth it. It only made the urge to go worse.

“Now,” Rufus pressed his palm down toward the floor in another motion, “Lie down.”

Reno grimaced, but slowly walked his hands forward and obeyed the command, lying his chest against the floor and keeping his shoulders and chin raised so he could watch Rufus’s reaction. To his relief, the vice president spared the zapper this time around.

“Good boy,” he praised, “Now, remember the signals?” He lifted his hand back and faced his palm to his shoulder, “Sit.”

Reno walked himself back up to the sitting position.

“Lie down,” Rufus’s palm lowered again. Reno followed it and laid back against the floor.

Rufus stopped giving the commands verbally, but continued to drill Reno on the “sit” and “lie down” hand signals. Within a few more minutes of training, Reno knew he could do it in his sleep if he had to. Only a few times did Rufus intentionally trip him up - Reno got electrocuted the first few times, but quickly got the hang of it and wised up, making sure he registered the commands before following them correctly. The real challenge was the feeling of the liquid in his bladder sloshing back and forth, churning endlessly and rapidly increasing in urgency.

Rufus eventually threw in the hand signal for “come here,” stepping across the room and forcing Reno to constantly turn around and drag his knees over the carpet to obey. Before long, he had that one down pat too, though the continuous movement tortured his bladder, growing ever heavier and more desperate for release with each step. He was already panting with his need to piss, and his legs squeezed together at every pause to prevent losing control.

Rufus threw in another one.

“Speak,” he directed with a smirk.

“Uh…” Reno was caught off guard. His hesitation was met with a shock. _ZAP_.

“Ow! Ah, what? Hi?” Reno tried again, giving Rufus a desperate look.

_ZAP._

“Ahg! W-Woof?!” Reno’s eyes were wide and wild, searching for the right answer.

 _ZAP._ Reno screeched, absolutely certain that this was the one that was going to make him lose it. At the last second, he caught back the flow, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to cling to focus.

“Come on man, what do you want me to say?” Reno’s voice shook with desperation, and he prayed that Rufus could read it in his eyes as he looked up. 

“Never heard a dog that sounds like that,” Rufus smiled. No dice, “I know you can do better than that. We’re going for realism here, remember?”

_ZAP._

_“ARRWROF,”_ Reno’s yelp and wail were interrupted with his best attempt at a dog bark, as realistic as he could muster. It was unfortunately overshadowed and quickly taken over by a groan of relief and the soft sound of Reno’s piss pattering into the carpet. It splattered back onto his legs and only narrowly missed Rufus’s shoes, but Reno paid no mind to anything except that beautiful feeling of relief. Even the shame was lost on him for a moment - until he heard laughter from above him.

“Bravo, puppy,” Rufus put his hands on his hips and leaned over the puddle on the floor, “An excellent show of realism. If you hadn’t just made such a _fucking mess_ everywhere, I’d applaud you.”

He grabbed Reno by the ponytail and shoved him downward, rubbing his nose against the wet warmth on the grainy carpet. Though he knew it was coming, Reno still whined loudly and attempted to push back away from his mess - the smell was overpowering, and it was worse than he’d anticipated it being. Still, he felt his cock begin to harden again - the humiliation of everything remained his weak spot.

“Such a naughty puppy,” Rufus grinned as he growled, rubbing Reno’s face back and forth, “Such a mess. If you had to go, you should’ve said something.”

 _I TRIED,_ Reno thought to himself. Rufus knew he did - this was a setup from the beginning. At long last, Reno felt the hand release his hair, and he lifted his head away from the mess. He shook his head, trying to clear his nose of the reek.

Rufus tugged the leash roughly.

“Come on,” he spat, “I won’t have a piss-covered dog sitting in my office. You need a bath.”

Ack. Reno’s first instinct was to tug back against the leash - no way he was letting Rufus hose him down. As Rufus turned around and pointed the zapper, however, Reno swiftly changed his mind - he _did_ smell like piss now... A shower couldn’t hurt, right? He scurried to catch up, feeling his half-hard dick sway gently as he crawled on wet knees toward Rufus’s suite.

“Yes, hello,” Reno jerked his head up to see Rufus talking on the phone, “The dog made a mess of the carpet in my office. Please send a custodian to take care of it immediately. Yes, thank you,” He hung up just as Reno crawled through the threshold between the office and living space. Rufus turned and shut the door behind him.

“This way,” the blond directed. He walked Reno past the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom as Reno tried to hide his reddened face. Rufus really just called the custodian for someone to come clean up his piss. That was by far the greatest humiliation he’d suffered yet, and unfortunately, the anonymity of the embarrassment only served to make Reno harder. He whimpered softly as his hands met cool tile.

The bathroom was about as lavish as Reno expected from Rufus - he’d been in here once or twice before to clean himself up after getting railed. Today, however, Rufus led Reno right past the sink and the multi-headed shower stall. Past the whirlpool tub, even. And it was only then that Reno sighted his destination for the first time - a metal tub, raised up on four legs just enough to be comfortable for a person to reach into. A short leash clip protruded above one side. Three long hoses hung from hooks, each one labeled with a different color, and a narrow staircase afforded a way for a dog to get up and down with ease.

Fucking hell, it was a dog grooming tub. Of course the spoiled-ass mutt had her own custom-made setup. That shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was. Reno grumbled out a noise of disgust as he looked up at it. Couldn’t Rufus just wash him off in the shower, or at the very least the regular tub? You know, the one for _people?_

“Go,” Rufus stepped behind Reno and pointed to the stairs leading up to the dog tub.

“Up there?” Reno looked up, hoping to find that his boss was joking.

In answer, Rufus gave him a square kick in the ass with the side of his shoe. It popped right against the base of Reno’s tail and pressed on the redhead’s prostate, making his aroused condition that much worse. Reno let out a high-pitched whine as he carefully tried to scale up the stairs, eventually settling his way into the basin and sitting like the dog he was slowly being trained into. He was much closer to Rufus’s eye height now, and made use of it by giving him an annoyed glare.

Rufus didn’t even look at Reno as he started to prepare things, rolling up his sleeves and gently tossing the handheld taser onto a nearby counter. Reno was damn glad to see that thing gone for at least a little while… Made perfect sense to ditch it though, considering he was soon going to be drenched while sitting in a metal washtub. Rufus removed the ear headband and laid it on the nearby ledge and pulled the collar clip forward to hook the tiny leash onto Reno. The angle forced him to get up on all fours. Ugh… his knees were definitely going to be bruised tomorrow. The discomfort of the tub’s close quarters was an effective distraction from his fate until he felt a burst of warm water directly on his side.

“Gah!” Reno jumped at the sensation and did his best to look back at what Rufus was doing. The executive was continuing to pay him little mind, humming to himself as he sprayed Reno down with the first of the three hoses. The tube gushed white, liquidy foam over Reno’s back and sides, plenty thin enough to drip into the bottom of the tub and leave only a thin film over his skin. If it weren’t for all the bubbles and the distinct scent of sweet oatmeal, it would’ve almost appeared to be milk.

Reno tried to reach back and knock the tube away, but in response he received a sharp slap on the ass, to which he yelped again. Rufus shook his head and repositioned the hose to pour the dog shampoo solution over Reno’s head.

“Bad dog,” Rufus grinned as he scrubbed his fingers through Reno’s hair, “Sit still.”

The liquid running over his face made following that command much, much harder. Reno parted his lips to avoid getting soap up his nose when he breathed, but groaned as it got into his mouth instead. He was glad when he felt Rufus move the hose back down his body, but the solution continued to drip out of his hair and down his face - he wouldn’t get relief until he was rinsed.

Having to keep his eyes closed made Reno feel extra-attuned to the sensations of the traveling liquid trail. Rufus turned the hose upward and coated Reno’s chest and stomach, then skipped back to Reno’s backside, making sure to get the inside of his legs that had been covered in piss just moments ago. Reno couldn’t keep still, no matter how hard he tried, and in a singular effort to clear his face - just like a dog would - Reno shook his head wildly, whipping his hair around and scattering soapy droplets through the air.

“Ah!” Rufus threw his hands up, trying to block away the mess Reno was making, but it was no good. His work clothes were covered now in dog shampoo, and he narrowed his eyes. Slowly, Rufus lowered the hose down beneath Reno’s belly and, in one swift movement, sheathed it right over his hard dick. It was plenty big enough, being at least as big around as a proper wine glass, but it still caused Reno to nearly scream in shock.

Reno thrashed against his holds as Rufus covered his dick with the tube again and again, causing the soapy solution to pressurize and tease him to madness. His yelps began to intermingle with moans - holy shit, that actually felt _really_ good. The shampoo almost made the water feel silky, and the pressure wasn’t so great as to cause harm. Reno began gently rocking his hips, trying to chase the pipe each time it pulled away.

His moaning dropped a whole octave as Rufus pulled the hose back and replaced it with his hand. He kept the flow going against Reno’s stomach, making sure that everything was fully lubed as he slowly began to stroke him off. The suds made things so slick and nice… Reno could already feel his body grinding toward orgasm.

“No wonder you’ve been so naughty today - looks like the puppy is in heat,” Rufus smirked as he tugged, “Maybe I should talk to Tseng about getting you fixed.”

Reno was only pretty sure that Rufus was kidding, and for a second there the fear of that possibility caused his arousal to falter. Before it could fade though, Rufus brought him right back up, pumping faster and gently prodding at the plug to help drag Reno even deeper. It was building fast, and before Reno knew what was happening, he cried out and felt himself squirt into the sink, far faster than he anticipated. Rufus continued to milk him gently, drawing every last drop that Reno could give into the bottom of the sink to get swept down the drain.

Reno really was panting like a dog now - so caught up in his own pleasure that he barely noticed Rufus switch out the shampoo hose for the rinse hose. The thin suds were gradually washed away as Rufus ran his hands across every inch of Reno’s bare skin. Reno felt a smile cross his lips at the delightful touches - he was too deep in a sea of dopamine to hide his enjoyment. Rufus gently cupped Reno’s chin and played with his hair as he rinsed the suds away from his face at long last, finally enabling Reno to open his eyes to the light of the bathroom once again. He caught a glimpse of Rufus’s phone lighting up and buzzing on the nearby counter, and Rufus leaned over to read the message.

“Oh good, they’re done cleaning up your mess already,” the vice president smiled. Reno blushed deeply again and tucked his chin away, averting his eyes as Rufus finished rinsing the rest of him.

When all traces of suds were gone from the tub, Rufus grabbed a towel from a nearby shelf. He gave Reno a gentle rubdown with it, drying most of the water drops still clinging to him and wrapping him in a warm embrace that made Reno sigh with pleasure. The ends of the towel were carefully run over sensitive spots and neatly tucked under the edges of the collar to make sure that Reno was almost completely dry before the last step.

Rufus tossed the towel away and reached for the last hose. Reno craned his neck to try and see what this was - Rufus just dried him off. What could he possibly be doing now? Couldn’t possibly be spraying Reno down with something else, right?

 _WHOOSH_. The hose activated, bursting forth warm air, and Rufus gently waved it over Reno. The blow-drying pipe did away with the last of the shivering water droplets and covered Reno in warmth as Rufus brought it up to his head, drying his hair by ruffling it with his fingers. Any dog might’ve been terrified, but Reno loved it - he was getting very used to Rufus’s fingers in his hair, and it was probably the one thing to come out of today that he wouldn’t be complaining about.

“Alright then,” Rufus wiped his forehead on his rolled sleeve before hanging up the air hose and reaching to unclip Reno’s collar from the grooming hook, “Let’s get back to the office. I’ve got another meeting soon I need to call into.”

Reno’s heart sunk back down with a rude bump. Rufus was going to make him cower under his desk again for another agonizingly-long meeting… and just when he’d started to enjoy himself. He looked back at Rufus and gave him a sad look, unknowingly pulling out the sweetest little pouty puppy eyes. Rufus flushed just slightly and covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

“Don’t worry puppy, I’ve got a special treat for you to work on while I’m on the phone.”

Reno raised a brow at Rufus as he worked his way onto the counter and slid back to the floor. A treat, huh? He wasn’t exactly very deserving of a treat today… maybe that was some sort of coverup for a punishment. But then again, he couldn’t deny his own curiosity. Rufus had no need to attach the leash to Reno’s collar again - Reno was happy to follow him back out of the bathroom and into the office once more.

The smell of cleaner hung lightly in the air, and the wet spot on the carpet had all but disappeared. Damn, that cleaning crew was fast. Rufus moved back to his desk and gestured for Reno to slip underneath. 

While the vice president took his seat and got comfortable, Reno shifted his way into a comfortable position, trying not to bump his head. He’d noticed Rufus grab the ears and bring them back to the desk, but he hadn’t put them back on yet. Reno placed a hand against the underside of the desk, getting a feeling for how much clearance he had. His fingers brushed into his hair - woah, it was _super_ soft. Was that from the dog shampoo? Reno couldn’t help but run his fingers through his hair again and again, getting distracted by the silkiness. The blow-drying had erased any visage of dampness, and it felt smooth and sleek to the touch, falling around his face just slightly as he stroked.

“Here, pup,” Rufus interrupted Reno’s distraction, spreading his legs to give Reno space to approach him. Reno crawled up and laid his cheek against Rufus’s inner thigh. Right, that treat. What did Rufus have in mind? The exec had mentioned earlier how he didn’t have any appropriate treats for him… When did that change? Or was Reno about to be given an actual dog treat? Yuck - he focused in, paying attention to whatever Rufus was about to stick in his face.

Rufus dialed into the phone meeting - Reno could hear the ringing, and finally the sound of various department heads ringing in. Rufus began a discussion about fiscal whatever, but Reno was no longer paying attention. No, his attention was locked on his boss’ hands, slid into the lap before him and undoing the belt buckle. Reno’s eyes widened as Rufus slowly and quietly presented his dick to the redheaded puppy between his legs - he was half hard already, and Reno could smell his musk. His mouth watered - a treat, indeed. Reno had never had Rufus all to himself like this before, and now was his time to shine. Maybe next time, he could get invited back on better terms, without this whole dog business - just skipping right to this bit.

Rufus’s fingers laced into Reno’s hair as the Turk slid his tongue up the shaft. Reno took the executive’s head between his lips and hummed softly, careful not to make too much noise as the phone meeting continued to drone on. Rufus kept it together spectacularly well - his face was deep in the throes of sex, but his voice remained placid and his breath kept constant. From the other end of the phone, no one knew what was going on.

As Reno took a deep breath, however, he paused and waited for Rufus to put himself on mute before taking his entire length down his throat. That finally drew a loud noise from the blond, and Reno watched in satisfaction as his head rolled back. A question came through for Rufus, and he gripped Reno’s soft hair, pulling him off so he could unmute and answer. As the financial gibberish ended, he hit the button again and then dipped Reno back down. Reno choked, caught off guard, but Rufus didn’t relent as a deep groan escaped him again. He began to drag Reno up and down by the hair, giving the Turk little say in his satisfaction. 

Reno gagged and teared up as his boss fucked his throat, trying to pattern his breathing to get enough oxygen. Fuck, Rufus was just using him like a sex toy… The concept made Reno’s dick stiffen again, and he mirrored his boss’ moans for a moment.

 _WHAP._ Reno’s moan was cut off by the sting of Rufus’s palm against his cheek. The executive unmuted himself and talked into the phone, keeping his hand in Reno’s hair as the redhead reeled a little from the unexpected hit. Reno didn’t register anything being said and bit back his moan - that was hot as hell, only serving to turn him on more. He wondered what the chances were of getting Rufus to get him off again today… Probably slim, he guessed. When Rufus finally stopped talking, he pulled Reno back down, gagging him again with his cock.

The meeting continued as different voices spoke between each other, leaving Rufus free to turn his full attention to Reno for a while. He continued to work Reno’s mouth over his dick, pulling endlessly at that soft hair until finally he felt himself cross the point of no return. He pressed Reno all the way down with no warning at all, and with his breathing pattern interrupted, Reno began to choke. He gagged and coughed around the intrusion, and the movement was what finally tipped Rufus over the edge. Reno squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his boss cum down his throat, trying desperately to stave off the coughs so he could swallow it all. With some strenuous effort, he finally pulled back against the weakening grasp, and Rufus continued to come onto Reno’s tongue as the redhead finally pulled back far enough to breathe. Still, he caught everything in his mouth and obediently swallowed, hoping to win Rufus’s favor by preemptively taking care of the mess. 

Rufus slumped down in his seat and sighed, catching his breath as well as he could. The meeting was finally wrapping up - nothing else concerned him. Without any warning to the group, he decided he was done giving a shit and hung up the call, silencing the voices and turning his chin down toward the Turk on the floor. Rufus smiled sweetly at him and ran a hand back into his hair, feeling the softness and letting his fingers trail beneath Reno’s chin to scritch him gently.

“Good dog,” Rufus purred, “Did you enjoy your treat?”

Reno wrinkled his nose slightly at the dog label once again, but this time didn’t find it worth it to make a fuss. The fingers in his hair felt too good - that soft touch following what had been some very rough tugging. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning against Rufus’s inner thigh once more and enjoying the feeling of being pet.

Rufus’s shifting eventually caused Reno to lift his chin again, looking longingly at the vice president as he stood up.

“Come,” Rufus said quietly, “I want a nap. Come with me.”

There was a softness in his voice that Reno hadn’t heard yet today. Hadn’t heard yet ever, in fact. It was a sleepy and spent kind of tone, and it felt warm and inviting. Reno followed on hands and knees back to his boss’ suite.

Rufus didn’t waste much time sliding into the bed. He clapped twice, and the lights in the room turned off. Reno slid onto the bed, sitting on top of the covers at Rufus’s feet. He was surely not going to be allowed under the covers, right?

“C’mere,” Rufus whispered sleepily. He wiggled his fingers, gesturing Reno to come to his side. 

The Turk crawled into the executive’s space, laying on his side next to him. Rufus put his hand back in Reno’s hair, and both of them rested their heads. That gentle touch made Reno’s heart soar again - the softness and warmth almost out-of-place for the vice president. It made Reno feel so wonderful, and happy, and… cared for. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Rufus’s face - his eyes were already closed and his breathing deep and even, but the fingers still moving through Reno’s hair indicated that he was still awake. Reno sighed, and his eyes softened. 

Rufus really did love that dog, huh?

Reno buried his head against the chest in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in the tiniest voice. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Rufus to hear it, or not. He didn’t lift his eyes to see Rufus smile. 

Eventually, the gentle petting and deep breathing of his caretaker lulled him away to sleep. When Reno began to stir, he turned over.

 _Bump_. Reno rolled his nose straight into a cushiony wall. Wah… Rufus? He opened his eyes slowly to the light of the room.

No… he was back on the office couch. What the fuck? Oh damn, his head… he felt particularly groggy, almost like he’d been knocked out. His ass felt sore from the plug, and almost instinctively he reached back to remove it. His hand brushed against pants - he was dressed? Reno looked down over himself, pushing back from the couch back where he’d bumped his nose. Yep, he was back in his usual work uniform, shirt half unbuttoned as usual and pants free of holes. Slowly, he sat up - fingerless gloves, shoes and socks and suit jacket, even his goggles all right back where they usually sat.

Was… was that a dream?

No, it couldn’t have been. It was too vivid. A visage of meat flavor still clung to Reno’s tongue, and the soreness in his hole was an obvious indication. But still… How did he end up back here? He had no memory of waking up or getting redressed or coming back to the office.

Reno glanced around. Rude and Elena were both in the office space, working diligently on paperwork and projects. Well… By Reno’s best guess, he had some work to catch up on. He stretched as he stood, trying to put his brain back into work mode as he walked to his usual spot and booted up his laptop.

Oh no… his inbox was clear. No new work? No assignments? Reno glanced up at Rude and Elena’s direction and jumped a bit - they were both looking at him. Rude turned around and held a paper down in his lap, but Reno knew the subtle shake of his shoulders meant that he was laughing. Elena was even more obvious - she covered her mouth, but it didn’t disguise her little snort of laughter.

Reno gave them both a glare, but his reddened face cut the edge. He turned back toward his laptop and fumed, scrolling back to try to find something to work on. It took some looking, but eventually he found a new icon in the mailbox - a new folder. All of his work for the day was placed inside. Oh, fucking hell - Tseng moved it just to scare him. What a fucking bastard! Right about then, Tseng opened the office door and walked inside - speak of the devil. When he noticed Reno, he paused in his step, his face stoic as ever as he rerouted to his subordinate’s workstation. Reno shrunk down in his seat, giving his boss a defensive look, and flinched as he felt Tseng’s gloves against the sides of his neck.

 _Click_. A quiet noise, followed by the disappearance of Tseng’s hands. A delicate pressure went with them - something had been around his neck.

Tseng laid the collar down on the table in front of Reno. The redhead felt his face grow even redder as he stared in disbelief. Rude and Elena snickered louder.

“Rufus got called into another meeting - in person,” Tseng explained briefly, “So we had to trade back a little sooner than expected. Sorry for the sudden switch-off… I figured a little sleep spell would make it easier on everyone,” He turned and smirked at Reno, his eyes flashing with mischief.

“Either way, Rufus wanted me to give you a message. He says he forgives you, and hopes you’ve learned your lesson. Before you start making up your work for me today, you’re going to write a letter of apology for your comments this morning - addressed to Dark Nation.”

Elena laughed out loud as Tseng turned toward his desk at the front of the room.

“Oh, and one more thing, straight from the Vice President’s mouth - _Good boy_.”

Reno hid his blush behind his hands and groaned softly. But deep down inside, he felt that sweet warmth once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not a guide to BDSM or pet play. Do your own research before trying anything, and remember that consent is sexy!
> 
> The idea for this fic was originally one that I bounced around with butteredbandits - their editing prowess and tolerance for my bullshit is what makes these fics possible lol. Thanks also SaiTheWriter for editing and egging me on :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudo or comment if you did! :D


End file.
